Stick mixers are well known in domestic and commercial kitchens. Electric hand mixers have particular safety requirements and some of these are imposed by legislation. Hand mixers also have ergonomic requirements. The present invention seeks to address both the safety and ergonomic requirements of a stick type mixer.
The rotating blade of a stick mixer is contained within a bell housing. The rotational motion of the blade creates suction. If the suction is excessive, the mixer will draw itself against a flat surface such as the bottom of a container or bowl. When the bottom edge of the bell housing is urged excessively against a surface, the mixing efficiency is diminished and the user loses a certain degree of control over the motion of the mixer.